


Пустой дом

by rinedeterre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Моя версия рассказа АКД в антураже Моффата и Гэттиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустой дом

Джон проснулся от звука выстрела, как когда-то, сразу после Афганистана. Он сосредоточенно замер на кровати, вслушиваясь в темноту, и выдохнул только когда услышал металлический лязг, пьяный хохот и удаляющиеся шаги. Всего лишь шпана.

Обычно сон не шел - в последнее время ему вообще сложно было заснуть, и если он просыпался - в семь, в пять, в два часа ночи, - полезнее было сразу утопить подступающую усталость в кофе, чтобы не дать ей победить внезапно, среди дня, застав врасплох.

Но на этот раз он откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. Этой ночью он еще не почувствовал, что что-то изменилось.

Кофе выкипел на плиту и частично - на брюки, пришлось потратить время на поиск чистой пары. В результате он опоздал на автобус, и пришлось ловить кэб. В конце концов, он добрался до работы почти вовремя, извинился перед Синтией - новым администратором этажа, - и проскользнул к себе в кабинет мимо дремавших в коридоре и ожидавших своей очереди людей. Скинув куртку и накинув халат, Джон решил, что от еще пары минут задержки едва ли кому-то сделается хуже, и попытался добыть свою законную чашку утреннего кофе. Но едва он подошел к кофеварке, как понял, что день не задался: по жестяной коробке перекатились несколько крупинок, и Джон вспомнил, что собирался зайти вечером в магазин, но перед самым выходом решил проверить почту. Уведомление о новом сообщении мерцало в углу окошка, и отправителем значился технический бот "Науки дедукции".

Джон вздохнул и сел за стол. Вчера он так и не выключил компьютер, только погасил экран, и теперь уведомление о непрочитанном сообщении все еще мигало в углу. Поставив пустую чашку на стол, Джон вызвал первого пациента.

К нему редко приходили с чем-то серьезным - часто диагноз можно было закончить на «мнительность» или «старость», с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, но он терпеливо разбирал каждый случай - они помогали не забываться.

В обеденный перерыв было тяжелее всего, потому что из-за его постоянных задержек коллеги успевали поесть и вернуться, и кафетерий встречал его тишиной. Иногда ему везло - Маркус, здешний уборщик, не считал нужным дожидаться, пока уйдет последний посетитель, и начинал расхаживать по залу, то и дело опираясь на швабру и начиная высказывать Джону свои соображения о посетителях и врачах, которых он успел заметить (и подслушать) за день. Маркус рассказывал тщательно - и за это Джон был ему благодарен, - но любил заканчивать речь своим мнением, «очевидным заключением, мистер!» - и тогда Джон застывал. В его голове вспыхивали слова, обрывки фраз, «Неверно!» - громче всего. После таких моментов он пожирал взглядом коллег в коридоре, стараясь угадать, увидеть что-то. После таких моментов он чувствовал, как ненависть прокатывается липким комом внутри, и боялся, дико боялся, что однажды она доберется до сердца, и тогда - все.

Джон вздрогнул, и поскорее вдохнул. Глубокий глоток воздуха, о котором он забывал в такие моменты, как-то прочистил мозги, он огляделся и успокоился. Сегодня в кафетерии никого не было.

После обеда все должно было быть по-прежнему, тщательно оберегаемая рутина. Он успел принять еще трех пациентов, а потом, когда он вызвал следующего, заглянула Мэри, дежурная медсестра.

\- В коридоре никого, доктор Ватсон, - она радостно ему улыбнулась и подмигнула, - кажется, у вас будет минут десять, чтобы насладиться тишиной.

И вышла, бросив эти убийственные слова.

Джон позволил себе только минуту, чтобы собраться и больше не оттягивать неизбежное. Окошко продолжало призывно мигать и подбадривать.

«На форуме одно новое сообщение:

Адэр, Х.:  
Это было не самоубийство.  
Пожалуйста, помогите.  
\---  
Конец сообщения».

Джон устало прикрыл глаза ладонями. Когда он впервые получил подобное послание, то испытал настоящий шок и такую надежду, которая давит человека, погребает под собой, если умирает. Но прошел всего месяц, и он отрицал и надеялся, и, казалось, что сообщение – очко в его пользу, ведь кто-то должен был перенаправить его. Ему не пришлось подбирать никаких паролей, регистрировать почву - простая ссылка, полный доступ к информации. Он открыл данные счета просто из любопытства.

Очевидно, Майкрофт так понимал чувство долга. И это бесконечное количество лет, на которое зарегистрировано маленькое хобби его брата, должно было - что? Он съехал с Бейкер стрит в тот же день.

Сообщения приходили не так часто, большинство из них не заслуживали внимания. Тогда над ухом Джона звенело беззвучное «идиоты», и он переполнялся решимости больше никогда не заглядывать на сайт, не читать глупые жалобы. Он попробовал найти способ отказаться от рассылки, а когда не получилось - сменил почту. Следующее уведомление нашло его уже по новому адресу. Чертов Майкрофт.

Но иногда все было по-настоящему, и это давалось Джону хуже всего. Он видел страх, беспомощность, отчаяние, и не мог передать этот призыв человеку, которому они предназначались. Каждый раз его сердце будто обрывалось, и врядли бы он с этим справился. Но Джон Ватсон родился под невероятно счастливой звездой. Каждое сообщение, на которое действительно стоило ответить, дело, за которое он брался, о котором писал Лестрейду, которое они вместе бросали, чтобы потом неделями не смотреть в глаза друг другу - для таких сообщений действовал закон тайной высшей справедливости. Они рвали нервы день или неделю, но рано или поздно в каждом появлялась маленькая приписка «Спасибо, все разрешилось благополучно», «Извините за беспокойство, я зря поднял панику», «Мы в порядке, дело закрыто» - каждое в таком духе. Возможно, - хотя Джон крайне неохотно допускал такую возможность, - Майкрофт все же не был совсем безнадежен. Но от этого становилось легче ровно до следующего случая.

И вот теперь снова. Адэр, он уже встречал эту фамилию. Джон вытащил из ящика утренний выпуск газеты, который успел просмотреть только мельком, и сразу уперся взглядом в кричащий заголовок «Кровавое признание юного наследника».

«Рональд Адэр, молодой человек двадцати двух лет был найден утром в своей квартире с простреленной головой. По словам безутешной матери, он вернулся домой поздно, и сразу заперся в комнате. К нему никто не приходил, из комнаты не раздавалось никаких подозрительных звуков, и, тем не менее, когда с утра он не вышел к завтраку, и по просьбе обеспокоенной матери консьерж вскрыл дверь, за ней оказался труп. Рядом лежал пистолет и пачка банкнот, но никакой записки обнаружено не было. У миссис Адэр случилась истерика, были вызваны скорая и полиция, и уже к полудню у здания толпились репортеры. Мать, в отчаянии ломая руки, отрицала все возможные мотивы для подобного поступка - очевидно, что находившийся в одиночестве в пустой комнате десятиэтажного дома без единого следа взлома Рональд только сам мог лишить себя жизни. Тем не менее, миссис Адэр и подъехавший к месту трагедии Мэйнус Адэр, отец погибшего и крайне состоятельный бизнесмен, продолжали отрицать возможность такого развития событий.

Однако уже к середине дня стали известны новые подробности: Рональд Адэр был заядлым игроком, и каждый вечер проводил в казино. Комментарии его знакомых по игровому столу, на первый взгляд, не давали особых поводов для подозрений. При всем своем азарте и страстной натуре, Рональд слыл честным малым, рассудительным игроком и человеком, если и входившим в долги, то всегда возвращавшим их в срок. Но, как это бывает в таких делах, вскоре выяснилось, что за два дня до трагедии, в закрытом казино при клубе "Бэгетель", где Рональд частенько играл, произошла небольшая ссора, вызванная обвинением в шулерстве в адрес одного из партнеров. Ссора закончилась вполне мирно, по словам очевидцев, казалось, произошло недоразумение. Что, в свете последних событий, уже не выглядит хоть сколько-нибудь правдоподобным.

Полиция, прибывшая на место событий, пока не готова сделать заявление касательно данного дела. Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, ведущий расследование, отказался от комментариев».

Дочитав статью, Джон снова перевел взгляд на экран. Адэр, Х.

В дверь снова заглянула Мэри.

\- Доктор Ватсон, вы готовы начать прием?

Джон схватил мобильный и быстро набрал текст: «Заеду после работы. Новое дело. ДВ». Ответ пришел через несколько секунд и состоял из четырех коротких букв: «Ок. ГЛ».

Ровно в шесть часов Джон выбежал из здания больницы и практически бросился наперерез ближайшему кэбу. В деле с юным Рональдом Адэром явно было что-то новое, хотя бы потому, что ни разу до этого сообщение на форуме не сопровождалось такой оглаской в прессе.

В полицейском участке стояла ожидаемая суматоха, хотя Джону доводилось видеть и гораздо более шумные расследования в этих стенах. Рональд Адэр лишился жизни при невыясненных обстоятельствах, и, тем не менее, общественный резонанс был вызван, скорее, богатством семьи погибшего и обещал быстро утихнуть. Джон проталкивался по коридору мимо спешащих полицейских, когда до него долетели знакомые голоса, и он свернул в ближайший кабинет.

\- …ему даже не сказал! Ну что за свинство?!  
\- Спроси у Лестрейда. Если он еще раз попытается меня заткнуть, клянусь…  
\- Андерсон, если ты закончишь эту фразу, то проведешь неделю, не вылезая из морга. В лучшем случае, в качестве эксперта.

Инспектор Лестрейд вошел в кабинет, незаметно появившись за спиной у Джона, и прервал разворачивающуюся сцену. Обернувшись на его появление, Донован заметила Джона и раздраженно махнула рукой вместо приветствия. Андерсон выглядел так, как будто собирался выплюнуть в лицо – начальству или самому Джону – что-то особенно отвратительное, но угроза подействовала, и он вылетел из кабинета, так ничего и не сказав.

\- Сержант Донован, вызовите машину, через пару минут мы должны быть уже в дороге.  
\- Да, сэр.

Когда она вышла, закрыв за собой дверь, Джон с любопытством огляделся. Лестрейд неловко пристроился к столу, явно не понимая, зачем он оказался здесь, а не в своем офисе. Но, судя по тому, что он избавился от лишней аудитории, ему было что сообщить.

\- Немного напряженная атмосфера, как я заметил.

Лестрейд поднял взгляд и чуть усмехнулся.

\- Случается. Признаться, мы просто не ожидали такого.  
\- Я читал о Рональде в газете. Не думаю, что в этом было бы что-то необычное, если бы не сообщение. Я получил еще одно.

На это Лестрейд кивнул, но продолжал отстраненно рассматривать окружающую обстановку.

\- Грег? Ты меня слушаешь? Я говорю, что получил сообщение, а ты игнорируешь этот факт, как будто здесь нет ни черта необычного! В этом деле явно что-то не так. И это явно не самоубийство. Есть зацепки?  
\- Джон.

Лестрейд, наконец, оторвался от разглядывания стен кабинета, но снова замер в молчании. Джон решил, что выждет еще минуту, прежде чем рискнет встряхнуть инспектора полиции. Наконец, Лестрейд поморщился, как будто ему предстояло крайне неприятное дело, и при этом деликатное – Джон профессионально оценил осторожные шаги в свою сторону. И руку на плече.

\- Джон.  
\- Какого черта происходит?  
\- Шерлок вернулся.

*

Позорнее было бы только упасть в обморок. Поддерживаемый Лестрейдом, Джон сел на ближайший стул, не различая ничего за шумом в ушах, и отстраненно мечтая о том, чтобы то, что застилает ему глаза – не слезы. Ему, военному доктору, прошедшему через Афганистан и видевшему тогда – да и в последующие годы, много такого, от чего простые жители Лондона поседели бы. И вот теперь он сидел посреди Скотланд ярда, опираясь на инспектора полиции, и не мог совладать с собой. Потому что один самовлюбленный идиот решил… решил, что…

\- Холмсы.

Наконец, он овладел голосом настолько, чтобы попытаться выразить всю свою ярость самым подходящим для этого словом.

\- Мне нужно на Бейкер стрит.  
\- Конечно. Машина внизу.

Они не застряли ни на одном светофоре, что было крайне кстати для душевного здоровья ни в чем не повинного сержанта, сидящего за рулем. Джон старался не думать. Просто не думать. Когда знакомые очертания дома 221б оказались на уровне его окна, он спокойно выбрался из машины, спокойно подошел к двери, спокойно поднялся по лестнице.

\- Идиоты. Я бы мог рассказать сам, как минимум семнадцатью способами, не приводящим к столь травмирующим последствиям.

Шерлок Холмс – предположительно мертвый в течение уже десяти месяцев – подошел к остановившемуся на пороге бывшему коллеге и соседу, другу, и поводил пальцами у него перед носом.

\- Джон? Ты готов, нам нужно идти.

С этими словами он накинул шарф – и едва не слетел с лестницы. Миссис Хадсон, стоящая внизу, сдавленно всхлипнула, но была тут же сопровождена на кухню бдительным инспектором.

Джон толкнул вцепившегося в перила Холмса еще раз.

\- Урод. Псих. Фрик. Чокнутый. Урод.  
\- Было.  
\- Идиот!  
\- Нелогично.

Джону пришлось самому опереться о стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Он с трудом дышал, и гордо сдерживал себя, потому что – нет, он не станет снова рыдать, да еще на глазах у бессердечного ублюдка, позволяющего себе встраивать людей в свои логические цепочки, невзирая на их чувства или желания.

\- Можешь считать это чудом.

Джон все-таки скинул его с лестницы. Шерлоку, разумеется, удалось оттолкнуться и приземлиться на ноги без какого бы то ни было ущерба, но это только разозлило Джона еще больше. Он буквально слетел по ступеням и схватился за концы знакомого шарфа, грозя затянуть их на шее воскресшего.

\- Ты был на похоронах, - прошипел он в лицо Шерлоку. – Ты пошел туда… и… о, Господи.

Джон отпустил руки также резко, как и вцепился в Холмса. Тот смотрел на него, как на нечто занимательное, не совсем понятное и раньше не встречавшееся на его пути. Впрочем, мнимая смерть едва ли могла повлиять на его логические способности.

\- Не… не хорошо?  
\- Да, Шерлок. Немного не хорошо.

Джон, наконец, отдышался. Перед ним стоял Шерлок Холмс, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, неожиданно, все еще во плоти. Живой. Шерлок стоял, внимательно следя за сменяющимися выражениями лица доктора Джона Ватсона, переживающего самый сильный стресс в своей жизни.

\- Шерлок, - миссис Хадсон осторожно выглянула в коридор и замахала рукой. – Ну, дорогой, я же тебе объясняла. Будь хорошим мальчиком.

Недоверчиво покосившись на нее, Шерлок, по видимому, все же понял, чего от него хотят, и подошел к Джону.

\- Мне жаль.

И осторожно обнял его за плечи. Джон застыл, не представляя, как ему реагировать. Не представляя, как вообще теперь реагировать, когда вся его жизнь настолько вышла за пределы. Всего.

\- Мне жаль, - повторил Шерлок. – Это было необходимо. А сейчас, будь добр, соберись, потому что время идет, и Моран уходит, а я выслеживал его слишком долго для того, чтобы сейчас упустить.

И с этими словами он выбежал за дверь.

Миссис Хадсон подошла к Джону и сочувствующе похлопала его по щеке. Затем наклонилась и прошептала:

\- Я думаю, дорогой, тебе лучше все-таки собраться и бежать за ним, потому что он никогда не замечал, что тебя нет рядом, и сейчас его игра просто продолжается. Давай. Попозже я заварю твой любимый чай.

Джон поднял на нее еще не вполне осмысленный взгляд, но весь этот день – от необычной ночи и до самого конца, до настоящего момента – наконец-то вырисовался в его сознании, и кусочки начали складываться.

Лестрейд вышел с кухни.

\- Грег. Ты знаешь некую Адэр, Х.?

Лестрейд удовлетворенно хмыкнул и покачал головой.

\- Я врезал ему по лицу. Гениальный сукин сын.

Джон кивнул.

\- Да. Нам лучше поторопиться.

Снаружи Шерлок нервно раскачивал дверцу кэба, выводя из себя водителя. Увидев Джона и Лестрейда, выходящих из дома, он нетерпеливо махнул рукой:

\- Ну же!  
\- Шерлок, я приехал на служебной машине…  
\- Вот и езжайте на ней, инспектор. Я дал вам и вашим идиотам подчиненным подробные инструкции, а вы потеряли двадцать минут моего времени, устраивая сцены. Джон?

Джон полной грудью вдохнул воздух, до боли привычно наполняющийся наглостью и самоуверенностью. Улыбка на его лице появилась совершенно непроизвольно и явно свидетельствовала о том, что в последнее время он непозволительно часто игнорировал своего психолога. Его следовало бы лечить более основательно.

\- Да. Спасибо, инспектор. Удивимся позже, я думаю.

Лестрейд кивнул и направился в сторону ожидающей его машины.

Шерлок практически втолкнул Джона в кэб и устроился рядом.

\- Парк-Лейн, 427. И побыстрее.

Водитель выругался себе под нос, но резво сдвинул кэб с места. Джон повернулся и уставился на Шерлока в упор. Тот пару раз скосил на него глаза, прежде чем ответить.

\- Полагаю, ты хочешь знать, зачем я это сделал.  
\- Уж будь добр, Шерлок.  
\- Я просчитался с Мориарти. Один раз, когда предположил, что он такой же, как я. Я был неправ, но у меня уже не было времени отступить и переиграть свою часть, нет, он был слишком хорош, он пошел ва-банк. Если бы я сказал тебе, ты бы сделал какую-нибудь глупость, и снайперы бы выстрелили. Поэтому мне нужно было прыгнуть с этой дурацкой крыши, а потом исчезнуть ненадолго. Я бы управился быстрее, но Моран был любимой игрушкой нашего Джима – о, у него определенно была слабость к снайперам!  
\- Ты инсценировал собственную смерть.  
\- Очевидно.  
\- Но как? Я был там, твой пульс…  
\- Не будь идиотом Джон, ты же врач. Резиновый жгут и небольшая помощь со стороны морга – вот и все. Как я и рассчитывал, легкое сотрясение помешало тебе сделать верные выводы.  
\- Легкое… Шерлок.  
\- Что?  
\- Я был на твоих похоронах. Я молил тебя о чуде.  
\- Да.

Джон закрыл глаза. Досчитал до двадцати, равномерно вдыхая и выдыхая – удивительно, насколько быстро возвращаются старые привычки, предназначенные для того, чтобы не убивать невыносимых детективов.

\- Значит, Молли.  
\- Да.  
\- И, разумеется, Майкрофт.  
\- Мне нужны были деньги.  
\- Конечно.

Они проехали еще немного в молчании.

\- А все эти дела на твоем сайте?  
\- Скука. Ты мог бы догадаться, впрочем. Майкрофт заметил, что не будет большого вреда, если время от времени я буду посылать тебе идею о том, что расследования все еще ведутся.  
\- Я думал, это высшая справедливость.  
\- Это логика, Джон. Впрочем, я допускаю, что в мое отсутствие у тебя не было достаточных условий для развития этого навыка.  
\- Ты… это потрясающе.  
\- Что?  
\- Совершенно потрясающий. Урод. Ты.  
\- Спасибо. Я думаю.  
\- Да не за что.  
\- Приехали!

*

Кэб остановился напротив дома 427 по Парк-Лейн. С утра там остались обрывки газет, затоптанные сигареты и пластиковые стаканчики, но журналисты схлынули, справедливо полагая, что новостей скорее следует ждать на официальной конференции в полицейском участке. Шерлок решительно толкнул входную дверь, пронесся мимо консьержа, который, впрочем, кивнул ему, признавая. Они поднялись на девятый этаж, и вышли в холл.

\- Я думал, квартира Рональда Адэра была на десятом этаже.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Тогда что мы здесь делаем?  
\- Готовим ловушку для тигра. Надеюсь, пистолет ты взял с собой.

Джон не стал спрашивать, что бы делал Шерлок, если бы эта его надежда не оправдалась. Он вытащил пистолет из кармана куртки и протянул вперед.

\- Хорошо. Теперь проверим, чего стоит армейский врач против профессионального снайпера.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сам снял его?!  
\- Разумеется, нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты его увидел. И, как только увидишь, выстрелил в окно, за которым он будет стоять. После этого это будет уже не наша проблема, а еще одно раскрытое дело в копилке многоуважаемого инспектора.  
\- Но с чего ты взял, что он вообще будет там?  
\- О, потому что я приготовил ему цель, перед которой он не устоит.

Джон обреченно застонал.

\- Дай угадаю. Конечно, себя.  
\- Конечно. Как только Моран увидел мое сообщение на сайте, он должен был понять, что я буду на месте расследования. Поскольку официально о моем возвращении еще не было слышно, я должен был бы явиться поздно вечером, когда пресса уедет, а хозяева все еще будут в полиции на допросе. Тогда он смог бы повторить свой трюк. Полковник Моран – феноменальный снайпер, Джон. Слышал об отряде «Тигры»? Мориарти вербовал лучших, надо отдать ему должное. Моран стрелял из окна здания на противоположной стороне улицы. Причем, стрелял через форточку, Джон, – Лестрейд не сказал, в комнате не было осколков стекла, окна целы. Он прострелил голову богатенькому Рональду Адэру, запертому в своей комнате на десятом этаже, и ушел незамеченный никем, как ни в чем не бывало. Гениально!  
\- И столь же преступно. Но зачем ему вообще понадобилось убивать Адэра?  
\- Самый примитивный мотив – деньги. Моран зарабатывал, обставляя партнеров за карточным столом не совсем честными методами. Кто-то заметил, пресса упоминала скандал в клубе «Бэгетель». Адэр, очевидно, играл в паре с Мораном и заметил шулерство последнего. Наверняка честный мальчик решил пригрозить раскрыть правду – и, конечно, просчитался, не зная, с кем разговаривает. Моран убивал людей и за меньшее. Это из-за него Майкрофт затягивал мое возвращение в Лондон – он воображал, что если не застать Морана врасплох, тот сможет меня обойти. Бред. Впрочем, доказывать глупость Майкрофта, к счастью для него, не приходится, потому что Моран так удачно подставился.  
\- Я бы не назвал это удачей.  
\- Согласен. Логическое следствие алчности, грубости и солдафонства. Мозговым центром был Мориарти, без него преступный мир – в частности, наш новый знакомый полковник Моран, - потерял много сил.  
\- Это к лучшему.  
\- Это скучно. А теперь помолчи, потому что мне пора идти наверх. Уверен, нас уже ждут. Помни Джон: как только увидишь его – просто стреляй в окно.

Просто стреляй в окно. Джон автоматически поднял пистолет на уровень плеча и подошел к окну. В здании напротив было также десять этажей – это сильно облегчало наблюдение. Разумеется, Моран мог также стрелять с крыши – но по углам здания отчетливо виднелись камеры наблюдения с круговым обзором. Его бы заметили.

Пять окон подходили для выстрела углом обзора. Две квартиры. Джон присмотрелся. Судя по обгоревших подоконникам, в одной из этих квартир недавно случился пожар. Другая, впрочем, тоже не выглядела жилой. Но пять окон – достаточно узкий диапазон для наблюдения, для того чтобы он мог с ним справиться.

Джон посмотрел вниз. Полицейских машин не было, но та служебная, на которой Лестрейд недавно подвозил его до Бейкер стрит, стояла на углу.

Шаги раздались чуть правее над головой Джона – там, где была комната Рональда Адэра. Что-то едва слышно зашуршало. Затем снова раздались шаги, и снова, и снова. Шерлок не оставался на одном месте дольше нескольких секунд. Даже это было предельно рискованно под прицелом профессионального снайпера.

Джон напряженно вглядывался в темные окна напротив. Моран должен был появиться в одном из них. И, хотя Джон вполне осознавал неочевидность собственных мотивов, ему хотелось, чтобы тот ответил не только за Рональда Адэра, но и за его, Джона Ватсона, десять месяцев смерти Шерлока. Джон стиснул зубы и поудобнее перехватил пистолет. Через секунду он осознал, что шаги наверху прекратились.

Быстро оглядев намеченные пять окон и убедившись, что в них по-прежнему никого нет, Джон отступил вглубь дома. Лестница была совсем рядом, по левую руку от него. Он толкнул дверь, выходящую на пролет, и снова прислушался. Шагов не было. Тогда Джон осторожно вышел на площадку, сверху шевельнулась черная тень, –

\- Замри и слушай, - прошипел Шерлок ему на ухо, крепко зажимая рот одной рукой, а другой вдавливая руку с пистолетом в стену. – Слушай.

За стуком собственного сердца где-то между стеной и Шерлоком, Джон отчетливо различил шаги. Кто-то поднимался по лестнице, почти неслышно, но нельзя рассчитывать оставаться незамеченным в гулкой шахте. Моран был несколькими этажами ниже.

\- Выходим, - все так же прошипел у уха Шерлок и осторожно опустил руки.

Они вышли на этаж друг за другом, прикрыв дверь так, чтобы оставалась только узкая щелка.

Шерлок повернулся к Джону:

\- Его спустишь с лестницы?  
\- Нехорошо смеяться на месте совершающегося преступления, Шерлок. Если нас убьют – я спущу с лестницы тебя.  
\- Это невоз…  
\- Заткнись.

Джон Ватсон мог честно признаться себе во многих вещах, и столь же многое себе простить. К последнему относилась пагубная адреналиновая зависимость. В последние десять месяцев у него не было поводов для срывов, но стоя в темном пустом здании и поджидая серийного убийцу из-за двери в компании одного из опаснейших психов в мире, он радовался возвращению дурной привычки так, что его психолога стоило уволить. Ради ее же блага.

Моран был на восьмом этаже. Десять ступеней. Пять. Три, две. Шерлок изо всех сил толкнул плечом дверь, сбивая противника с ног. Джон выстрелил, не раздумывая ни секунды.

*

\- Ты мог бы взять себе его оружие.

Шерлок задумчиво скрестил пальцы под подбородком. Он лежал на диване в своем любимом халате и скучал – достаточно, чтобы разговаривать с Джоном, недостаточно, чтобы кидаться на улицы Лондона в поисках следующего дела.

\- И зачем бы оно мне понадобилось?  
\- Ты сентиментален, Джон. Мог бы взять его оружие.  
\- Сентиментален?!  
\- Ты забрал мой череп.  
\- Поверь, если бы я забрал твой череп, это тоже не было бы сентиментальным. Скорее, убийством.  
\- Ты убил Морана.  
\- Это была самооборона.  
\- Это была атака. Он не успел даже дотянуться до винтовки.  
\- Скажи об этом инспектору. Лестрейд уверил меня, что это была самооборона.

Джон поднял газету так, чтобы Шерлок не увидел улыбки на его лице. Он мог бы поспорить, что если бы газету можно было прожечь взглядом, она бы уже вспыхнула.

\- Джон?  
\- Шерлок?  
\- Немного… не хорошо.

Джон вздохнул и опустил газету.

\- Я учусь у идиота.


End file.
